A Minor Miracle
by Providencelover
Summary: This is part one to my Emily series. Emily is Lilly's twin that I made up. Hope you enjoy. I'm posting the rest of the parts soon.


  
  
  
  
  
  
A Minor Miracle  
By: Providencelover  
  
Hi everyone,   
This is a story featuring Emily, Lilly's twin. Hope you enjoy it. It's   
part 1 of a series.   
  
A Minor Miracle  
  
Sydney Hansen smiled as she laid on her bed watching the snow fall   
outside. It was warm and toasty in her garage apartment. Then Syd heard the   
door open and turned to see her mother standing in the doorway.   
"Mother, what are you doing here?" Syd asked sitting up on the bed. "Come   
to give me another lecture?"   
"No dear, but I have brought someone who needs to talk to you," Lynda   
said. She motioned for Lilly Gallagher to enter.   
"Hi Syd," the blond haired girl said cheerfully. She went over and gave   
Syd a hug. "How are you?"   
"Fine," Syd said. "I miss you so much Lil."   
"I'm fine Syd," Lilly said. "It's my sister whose not fine. She needs   
help Syd."   
"How do you know?" Syd asked. Lilly was referring to her twin, Emily who   
had come into the clinic with a stomach ache.   
"I know these things Syd," Lilly said. "You helped me, and now it's time   
to help her. She needs you syd." Lilly stood up. "I have to go syd but I'll   
come and visit you whenever I can." she looked at Lynda. "Or when your Mom   
lets me."   
Syd laughed. "Bye Lilly." Syd watched the two people she cared about most   
disappear. she wondered what kind of trouble Emily was in.   
  
Syd awoke with a start, to the sound of her alarm beeping. She sat up and   
looked outside, it had begun to snow. Syd got up and showered. After   
showering and dressing Syd went into the house to find the entire family   
gathered around the table.   
"Morning," Syd said. She went over to the counter and poured herself a   
cup of coffee. "Did anyone see the snow outside?"   
"Yeah, I think I'll let Hannah play in it before I take her to daycare,"   
Joanie said as she sat beside Hannah, feeding her.   
"What about the Barkery?" Syd asked.   
"I'm not opening today on account of the weather," Joanie said as she   
cleaned up Hannah's mess.   
"Then why don't you just keep Hannah home," Syd said. "The daycare is   
probably closed anyway."   
"Good point Syd," Joanie said. She picked Hannah up. "You're staying home   
with Mommy today sweetie."   
Hannah just laughed. "Aunt Syd go bye bye?"   
"Yes, Aunt Syd go bye bye," Syd said. She kissed Hannah on the forehead   
and grabbed her stuff. "Bye Joanie, and don't worry I'll be careful."   
"Bye Syd," Joanie said as she headed into the living room.   
Syd laughed and went out the door, closing it behind her. When Syd got to   
the clinic she found Izzy in the back office.   
"Morning Dr. Hansen," Izzy said cheerfully. "What do you think of the   
snow?"   
"Beatuful, truely beatuful," Syd said as she put her stuff away. Syd   
noticed that the clinic seemed rather quiet. "Izzy does this place seem   
rather quiet?"   
"Yeah, we've only had one patient all morning and that was before you got   
here," Izzy said as the two walked up to the front. "Probably the snow   
keeping them away."   
"Probably," Syd said as she picked up a stack of papers. "Well, that   
gives me the chance to do some paperwork." Then the phone rang and Izzy   
answered it.   
"St. Clairs Family Clinic," Izzy said. "Who may I ask is speaking?" Izzy   
put down the phone after a few seconds. "Someone named Emily wants to speak   
with you. She says it's important."   
Syd looked up from her work and grabbed the phone. "Thanks Izzy." Syd put   
the phone to her ear. "This is Dr. Hansen, what can I do for you?" Syd   
immediatly recognized the caller's voice, it was Emily, Lilly's long lost   
twin.   
"You have to get down to the hospital right away Dr. Hansen. My parents   
have been in a bad accident and I'm scared," Emily said.   
"okay, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can," Syd said. She could   
hear the panic in Emily's voice and knew the situation was not good. "Izzy I   
need to get to the hospital. My patient from a while back, Emily, her parents   
were in a serious car accident."   
"In this weather?" Izzy asked.   
"I'm afraid so," Syd said. She grabbed her coat and purse from the office   
and raced toward the door. "Page me if there's an emergency."   
"Will do," Izzy said. She waved as Syd rushed out the door.   
  
Back at the Hansen home Joanie watched the snow fall from the couch in   
the living room. Hannah was playing in her playpen and Jim was downstairs in   
the clinic. Joanie was flipping through the channels on the TV when Jim   
entered the room.   
"That looks cozy," Jim said sitting down beside Joanie. "Are you not   
opening the Barkery today?"   
"No, the weather is just too bad. No one will want to shop in this cold,"   
Joanie said. "I just hope Syd is Okay."   
"Don't worry she'll be fine. Have you seen Robbie anywhere?" Jim asked.   
"No, I think he's at O'Neils," Joanie said as she picked up Hannah who   
had started to whine. "What do you need him for?"   
"I have a pet for one of his friends who works with him. Tommy I think?   
He's ready to go home. I was just wondering if he would mind coming and   
picking it up." Jim headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to go grab a quick   
drink. Can I get you anything?"   
"No, I'm fine," Joanie said as she watched the weather report.   
"Dr. Hansen?" Heather called coming into the room.   
"He's in the kitchen Heather," Joanie said.   
"Thanks Joanie," Heather said. She went into the kitchen. "Dr. Hansen, I   
was just wondering if you were going to close the clinic down. We've not had   
a single patient all morning."   
"I know," Jim said. "Good point Heather. It wouldn't be a bad idea to   
close. We're not helping anything by staying open. Go lock up and put the   
closed sign on the door. If there's an emergency I can take care of it. You   
can have the rest of the day off. I'll call you if you need to come in."   
"Thanks Dr. Hansen," Heather said. She went back downstairs, tripping   
over a rug as she went.   
"I'm OK," Heather called.   
Jim laughed and went to join Joanie in the living room.   
  
When Syd arrived at the hospital she immediatly went to the ER. She found   
Emily waiting in chairs and went over to her.   
"Sorry I took so long. All the roads are blocked off," Syd said She sat   
down beside Emily. "Have they told you anything?"   
Emily wiped a tear from her eyes. "No, not yet. Dr. Hansen I'm so   
worried. I can't lose the two people who have raised me.  
"Were you in the car when it happened?"   
"Thankfully no. I was at home when the hospital called. They found our   
number in my Dad's wallet. I took a cab straight here." Emily sighed and   
looked around. She hated hospitals and always had. "Why won't they tell me   
anything?"   
"You sit tight and I'll find out what's going on." Syd got up and went   
toward the trauma rooms. She saw a nurse come out of the rooms. "Excuse me   
nurse, two accident victums were brought in today. How are they doing. Their   
names are Mr. and Mrs. Henderson."   
"Dr. Talvert is still working on them," the nurse said.   
"Thank you. Their daughter is here and wants to know the condition."   
"I'll let Dr. Talvert talk to you once we have them stable. He can tell   
you more."   
Syd nodded and walked back to where Emily was sitting. "They're still   
working on them."   
Emily sighed and got up. She began pacing, with a worried expression on   
her face. "What am I going to do if I lose them Dr. Hansen?"  
Syd put an arm around Emily. "We'll worry about that if we have to okay?"   
Emily nodded and looked toward the trauma rooms where her parents were   
being worked on.   
"Dr. Hansen?" Dr. Talvert asked coming up to them.   
"Yes, that's me," Syd said standing up.   
"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Dr. Talvert asked.   
"Sure," Syd said. She followed Dr. Talvert out of earshot. "How are   
they?"   
"I'm afraid neither of them survived. We tried everything but it was no   
use. Their injuries were just to severe. Do you want me to break the news to   
Emily?"   
"No, I'd better do it," Syd said. She thanked Dr. Talvert and walked over   
to Emily.   
"Are my parents Okay?" Emily asked.   
Syd sat down beside Emily. "Emily, I'm afraid neither of your parents   
survived. I'm so sorry."   
Emily looked shocked and then broke down into tears. She laid her head   
down on Syd's shoulder and wept. Now she was an orphan. After she'd cried all   
she could Emily looked up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now what?"   
"We'll have to talk to the DCYF. Do you know what that is?"   
"Department of Children, Youth and Family," Emily said. "I bet Lilly went   
to a lot of foster homes before coming to live with you."   
"She did. she also ran away more than once too," Syd said. "But I won't   
let you be bounced around from foster home to foster home. What do you say to   
living with me? Do you want to? You know me well enough, I just saw you last   
week for a check up."  
Emily threw her arms around Syd. "Yes, I would love to live with you.   
will I still have to go from foster home to foster home?"   
"Let's talk to the DCYF and see what we can arrange. I'll probably have   
to let you live with me on a trail period and then we can go from there. I   
have to talk to my family first. Do you think you can stand being at the   
group home for a few days until we can get something worked out. I know your   
almost seventeen but you can't live on your own."   
"I guess I can stand the group home for a few nights. Can I see my   
parents?"   
"Do you want to?" Syd asked.   
"Yes, I do," Emily said.   
Syd showed Emily to where her parents still lay. She couldn't imagine   
losing both of them at the same time and being so calm about it. "Emily do   
you have any other living relatives?"   
"No, they were the only ones I had. My parents were orphans when they   
were young," Emily said. Tears wailed up in her eyes. "I can't see anymore."   
  
Syd led Emily away from her parents. Then Dr. Talvert came walking toward   
them.   
"Syd, I've contaced the DCYF. Alex Mendoza has agreed to see you. It may   
be awhile before we can get her placed."   
A few minutes later they arrived at Alex's office. Alex came out to greet   
them.   
"Hi Syd," Alex said. Then he noticed Emily. "And you must be Emily. The   
hospital called and said you'd be coming."   
"Yes, Dr. Talvert informed me that he'd called you. He doesn't waste   
anytime does he?"  
"No, he sure doesn't," Alex said. "Emily I know you're not looking   
forward to all this but it won't be as bad as you think. You have a wonderful   
person here to take you in. You look exactly like someone I knew, her name   
was Lilly."   
"I know, she was my twin," Emily said.   
"Well, how about that. We just have to process your file and then Syd can   
pick you up later." Alex turned to Syd. "Have you talked to your family yet?"   
"NO, see her parents were just killed about an hour ago. I'm surprised   
you were able to see us so quickly. I'll have to talk to my family tonight.   
Emily how do you feel about staying at the group home for a few days?"   
"I don't mind, just as long as it's not too long," Emily said.   
"Come on Emily, let's go get started. You can visit with Dr. Hansen   
later. I'll take you over to the group home once we're done."   
"Sure," Emily said. She hugged Syd. "Bye Syd, I'll see you later."   
"Bye," Syd said as he watched Alex take Emily into his office. Syd sighed   
and headed toward her car, she needed to discuss all that had happened with   
her family.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Syd arrived home. She knew it was only 2:oo in the   
afternoon but she figured everyone would be home. To her surprise everyone   
was home, including Robbie.   
"Hey," Joanie said when Syd came in through the back door. "What brings   
you home in the middle of the afternoon?"   
"I need to talk to all of you about something, it's important," Syd said   
going into the living room. "Why are you home?"   
"I didn't open up today, on account of the weather. What's so important?"   
Joanie asked sitting down on the couch with Hannah in her lap. Then Jim came   
in.   
"Well, we weren't expecting you home so early. Was the clinic slow?"   
"Yes, and no. I need to talk to all of you, it's important. Joanie do you   
remember when I had a patient named Emily and then I found out she was   
Lilly's twin?"   
"Yes," Joanie said.   
'Well, about an hour or so ago her parents were killed in an accident.   
She has no one left. She's down at the DCYF right now getting her file   
processed. I was wondering if she could stay here, for awhile. Just until we   
can find her a home. She's been through a lot and doesn't need to end up like   
Lilly."   
"You mean dead?" Joanie asked.   
"Joanie," Syd snapped. "She needs support right now. She just lost the   
only family she's ever known."   
"And she's already at the DCYF?" Jim asked.   
"Well, the hospital called them after they discovered that she didn't   
have anyone left," Syd said. "So, what do you think? Can she stay?"   
"Sure, I don't have a probme with it. Hey, I've just scored another in   
house baby sitter," Joanie said smiling. "It will be just like when Lilly was   
alive."   
"Dad, what do you think?" Syd asked, a hopeful look on her face.   
"I don't have a problem with it either. We'll have to talk to Robbie   
about it first."   
"Talk to Robbie about what?" Robbie asked entering the room. "What's   
going on?"   
"My pateint Emily just lost her parents in an accident and needs a place   
to stay. Would it be all right with you if she stays here?"   
"Sure, and hey, the attic is all hers if she wants it. Just don't let her   
burn it down like Lilly did."   
"Don't worry, she doesn't smoke," Syd said. "So, is it settled?"   
"Yeah," they all said in unison.   
"Great, thanks you guys," Syd said smiling. "I'll call her and tell her."   
  
That night after Syd called the group home and told Emily the good news   
she collapsed on the couch. Soon she found herself asleep.   
"Syd, how could you invite that girl into our home. You just got out of   
the hospital," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter. "I guess it's not   
all bad."   
"None of it is bad Mother," Syd said. "It's just like when Lilly was,well   
you know."   
"I Know dear," Lynda said. She squeezed Syd's shoulder. "I'm sure Emily   
will be very happy here."   
"I sure was," came Lilly's voice.   
Syd smiled. "I'm glad Lil. For awhile it felt weird without you. I had a   
hard time for awhile."   
"I know Syd. I was there," Lilly said. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see   
you but this angel thing is a hard thing to master."   
Syd laughed. "You were right Lilly, Emily does need my help. I just hope   
she doesn't burn down the attic like you did."   
"She won't. She's not like me," Lilly said. "I have to go Syd, mother   
calling."   
"Bye Lil," Syd said.   
"You done good Syd," Lynda said and then the two were gone.   
  
Syd awoke to find herself still on the couch. She sat up and looked at   
the time. Nine O'clock, she was late for the clinic. Syd rushed to her room   
and quickly showered. After showering and dressing she went into the kitchen   
to find the family still there.   
"Syd, remember it's Saturday," Joanie currected her.   
"Right," Syd said sitting down at the bar. "I have to go pick up Emily at   
the group home anyway." Syd grabbed her coat and purse and stepped out onto   
the porch. The snow was coming down hard as Syd drove to the group home. When   
she got there she walked up the steps and saw a girl about Emily's age   
sitting at the front desk.   
"Can I help you?" the girl asked Syd.   
"I'm looking for a girl named Emily Henderson?"   
"She landed yesterday, I think she's in the back," the girl said. She   
showed Syd where Emily was.   
"Thanks," Syd said. She went over to Emily and tapped her on the   
shoulder.   
Emily turned around and smiled. "Dr. Hansen, hi. I was wondering when you   
were going to come and get me?"   
"I talked to my family and they've agreed to let you stay with us. Joanie   
has a baby, named Hannah. She says you're the new in house babysitter."   
Emily laughed. "Great, I love babies. So, when can we go?"   
"I need to talk to Alex first but don't worry it won't be long. Have you   
eaten? What do you say we go grab a bite to eat, give us a chance to talk."   
"Sure, sounds great," Emily said. She grabbed her coat and followed Syd   
out the door. "I went by the apartment to get some of my stuff. The state is   
going to sell it."   
Syd nodded as she and Emily got into the car. "How do you feel about   
that?"   
'OK, I guess. It felt a little weird." Emily got into the car and buckled   
her seat belt. "Where do you want to eat?"   
"How about O'Neils bar and grill. My brother Robbie works there. It will   
give you a chance to meet him." Syd pulled out of the parking lot and drove   
to O'Neils. When they got there, Syd parked the car and the two went in. She   
waved at Robbie and headed for the bar, Emily right behind her.   
"Hey sis, what brings you down here at this time of day?" Robbie asked.   
"We're here to eat breakfast. What are you doing here so early?" Syd   
asked sitting down at the bar.   
"Filling in for Tommy, who got the flu," Robbie said.   
"Robbie, this is Emily," Syd said turning to Emily. "The one whose going   
to be staying with us for awhile?"   
"Hi, Robbie Hansen but you can call me Rob," Robbie said shaking hands   
with Emily. "I knew your twin, Lilly."   
"Yeah, Syd told me all about that," Emily said. "Got anything good here?   
I'm starving."   
"We have the best omelets this side of Providence," Robbie said. "And   
some really good pancakes."   
"I'll take some pancakes and some orange juice," Emily said sitting down   
beside Syd at the bar.   
"Coming right up," Robbie said. He turned to Syd. "What will it be Sis?"   
"I'll take that omelet you were talking about," Syd said. "And some   
orange juice for me as well."   
"Sure, be right back," Robbie said and disappeared into the back.   
Emily looked around the bar. "I remember this is where you asked me if I   
had a twin or not."   
"Yeah, that's right. I had completely forgotten about that," Syd said.   
"You have a good memory."   
"I know this is going to work out Syd. I said to myself if something   
happened to my parents then I would want you to be my guardian," Emily said   
smiling.   
"Really?" Syd said.   
"Yep," Emily said. "I still miss my parents though."   
"I know kiddo. It will take some time," Syd said sympathetically. Then   
Robbie appeared with their food. "Geez, that was fast."   
"Yeah, I know. We're fast here at O'Neils," Robbie said. "Is there   
anything I can get you?"   
"I think this should do it. Thanks Robbie," Syd said biting into her   
omelet.   
"No problem sis," Robbie said.   
"Hey Robbie, did Dad come by here yesterday?" Syd asked. "Before you came   
home?"   
"No, why?" Robbie asked.   
"He said he had a pet for a friend of yours. Tommy somebody?"   
"Oh, yeah. Tommy said he was going to pick his parrett up at the clinic."   
Syd nodded and continued to eat her food.   
  
At the Hansen house Joanie was reading Hannah a story. They were in the   
living room watching the show fall and listening to the news. A storm was due   
to hit Providence by that evening and everyone was advised to stay off the   
road. Joanie hoped Syd would make it home in time. Then Joanie heard the door   
slam and Syd appeared in the doorway, with someone with her.   
"Hey Syd, glad you're home. There's a storm coming," Joanie said.   
"Joanie this is Emily, the one I was telling you about. She's going to be   
staying with us for a few days," Syd said. "Emily this is my sister Joanie   
and her daughter Hannah."   
"Hi Joanie," Emily said. She went over to Hannah. "Hi there, how are you   
huh?" Emily picked Hannah up. "I love babies, and I would love to babysit."   
"Great," Joanie said. "Welcome to the Hansen house. Do you like dogs? My   
Dad is a vet, he owns a clinic in the basement."   
"I love all kinds of animals," Emily said as she played with Hannah. "Do   
you mind if I play with Hannah?"   
"Not at all," Joanie said.   
"Emily I'm going to run to the group home and get your stuff. I have to   
sign some papers so that you can live with me," Syd said. "Is all your stuff   
in one bag?"   
"Two bags actually. The lady at the desk will show you where they are. Do   
you mind if I stay here and play with Hannah?"   
"No, go ahead. My Dad will be up shortly and Joanie will introduce you,"   
Syd said. She headed for the door. "I'll be back in a minute Joanie."   
"Be careful Syd. The roads are going to get icy pretty soon," Joanie said   
as Syd opened the door.   
"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Syd said. She waved to Joanie and slammed   
the door behind her.   
  
A few minutes later Syd arrived at the group home. Alex was there, and   
came up to her.   
"Hi Syd. I just need you to sign some papers and we'll be all set. The   
lady over there told me you'd already taken Emily," Alex said.   
"Yes, I just came to get her stuff," Syd said. She quickly signed the   
papers and gathered Emily's stuff. When Syd got to the house she found Emily   
and Joanie in the kitchen with Jim. "Hey Dad, have you met Emily yet?"   
"Yes, we've been having a nice chat," Jim said.   
"I got your stuff Emily," Syd said. She handed Emily her bags. "I'll show   
you where you're going to sleep. My brother Robbie is using his old room   
right now so you're going to have to sleep in the attic. I hope you don't   
mind, it's where Lilly slept. I think some of her stuff is still up there."   
"Great," Emily said. She followed Syd up to the attic. When they got up   
there Emily looked around. "This is nice?"   
"There's heat up here if you get cold and some extra blankets," Syd said.   
"There's also a dresser and a desk. We got those up here when Lilly was here.   
You can look around if you want. I'll be downstairs." Syd went toward the   
door and then turned around. "Emily, you can call me Syd."   
"OK," Emily said. She smiled, this was going to be a perfect life after   
all.   
  
After Emily unpacked and straightened up her room she went downstairs and   
found Joanie in the living room with Hannah. Emily sat down on the couch and   
leaned against it. She already felt like this was her home.   
"Emily I hate to ask you this but are you going to have a funeral for   
your fokes?" Joanie asked.   
"No," Emily said. "I just want them to be buried some place special and   
the hospital took care of that." Emily grabbed a blanket off the back of the   
couch and covered up with it. "It's cold outside."   
'I know," Syd said coming into the room. She sat down on the couch beside   
Emily and Joanie. "Are you settled in OK Emily?"   
"Yes, thank you," Emily said. "I'm going to sleep good tonight. Last   
night was not a very plesent night for me. I never realized just how noisy   
those group homes can get."   
Syd laughed at Emily's comment. "You can sleep as late as you want   
tomorrow, just as long as your up by eleven. I don't want you sleeping the   
day away."   
"Don't worry I won't," Emily said. "I usually get up around nine or so on   
weekends. Syd thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I don't know   
what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Emily gave Syd a hug.   
Syd smiled. "I'm glad to help. I hope I can continue to help you even   
more."   
"Don't worry, my Biology can get tough," Emily said. "I'm supposed to be   
in eleventh grade but my parents held me back a year in first grade. I have a   
hard time in school and am always needing help."   
"Don't worry, you're living in a house with two doctors. I'm sure Dad or   
I will be able to help you," Syd said.   
"Yeah, Syd was always the nerd of the family," Joanie said.   
"Joanie," Syd snapped. She hit her sister over the head with a pillow and   
the three started an all out war.   
"OK, let's stop now, my head is killing me," Emily said between giggles.   
"I haven't had this much fun since the time my Mom took me to the six flags   
in Atlanta." Then Emily became sad. "I miss them so much. I wish they were   
here with me right now."   
Syd put an arm around Emily. "I know kiddo, I wish my mom was here too."   
Emily looked up at Syd with a questioning look. "What happened to your   
Mom?"   
"She died about a year and a half ago from a heart attack. She smoked   
three packs a day for thirty years," Syd said.   
"Yeah, and she had to die right in the middle of my wedding. Of course my   
wedding never happened. Richie and I tried to get married twice and failed   
both times. Now I have a wonderful guy that I'm madly in love with," Joanie   
said. "Romance isn't what it appears to be. There are some ups and downs to   
it."   
"Do you have a boyfriend Syd?" Emily asked. Even though it was her first   
night at at the Hansen home, Emily felt as if she could talk to Syd and   
Joanie.   
"Had one, but we broke it off because his mother kept getting in the way   
and that wasn't what I wanted for a relationship," Syd said. "He was my   
theraphist when I was released from the hospital from being in a coma."   
"Wow, you were in a coma?" Emily asked. She had never met someone in a   
coma before.   
"Yes, for a whole week. We thought we were going to lose her," Joanie   
said. "But she bounced right back to where she is now. Meddling in everyone's   
business."   
"Joanie," Syd snapped but laughed as she said it. "I do not meddle."   
"Yes you do and you don't even know it. It's in your blood Syd. Helping   
people is like oxygen to you. You can't go one minute without helping   
people." Joanie sighed and turned back to the news. She turned up the volume.   
"We're in for a big one," the news reporter said. "Snow should be heading   
into Providence by eight o'clock tonight. We advise everyone to stay off the   
roads. Stay in doors where it's warm. Seek shelter. This is going to be one   
of the worst New England winters since the 1997 storm. Please stay tuned to   
NBC for more updates."   
"Geez, they make it sound so horrible when it really isn't," Joanie said.   
"Where's Dad?"   
"Right here," Jim said coming into the room. "I had to turn the heat on   
downstairs so the animals wouldn't get cold. Robbie should be here any   
moment." Jim sat down in the chair. "Are you settling in OK Emily?"   
"Fine, thanks Dr. Hansen," Emily said. She smiled as she watched the snow   
fall outside. She knew that her parents were looking out for her and that   
they would be happy that she'd found a loving family to live with.   
"Hey gang. Wow, we're in for a big one. Looks like I made it home just in   
time," Robbie said. He sat down on the couch. "Hi Emily, remember me?"   
"Yeah, of course," Emily said.   
"Did O'Neils close early?" Jim asked.   
"Yeah, O'Neil sent everyone home on account of the storm. I'm home for   
the evening," Robbie said. "It's like 9 degrees outside."   
"We're supposed to be having one of the worst New England storms since   
the 1997 storm," Joanie said. She picked up Hannnah who was in her playpen.   
"It's going to snow some more Hannah." Joanie kissed Hannah on the cheek and   
let Hannah lay her head on Joanie's shoulder.   
"Someone looks sleepy," Syd said.   
"Yeah, she's had a really long day," Joanie said. "What with lying around   
the house all day."   
Syd laughed and checked her watch. It was only seven thirty but Syd was   
exhausted. She decided not to sleep in the apartment on account of the cold.   
"Hey,Joanie can I sleep with you? I don't think I want to go out in my   
apartment."   
"Sure, just as long as you stopped kicking in your sleep," Joanie said.   
She carried Hannah up to her room and laid her down in her crib. "Well, girls   
what do you say we pop some popcorn and watch a good movie. I think Titanic   
is on."   
'No, the last thing I need is to get all sad again," Emily said. "How   
about Run Away Bride?"   
"Sounds good to me," Joanie said making her way downstairs, Emily   
following behind. "Or The Sound Of Music."   
"Sure," Emily said sitting on the couch beside Syd.   
"No, not a chick flick plaase," Robbie said.   
"Come on Robbie, Sound of Music is a classic," Syd said.   
"This is exactly what I told Lilly. Don't let them make you watch Sound   
Of Music, and don't let then talk you into scrabble, syd makes seven letter   
words," Robbie said.   
Emily laughed. "I find that very hard to believe."   
"It's true," Robbie said.   
"Shut up Robbie," Joanie said. "So gang, let's get ready to bore Robbie   
to death."   
Syd laughed and went into the kitchen to make the popcorn. This was going   
to be a fun night after all.   
  
Later that night Emily came into Joanie'sroom where Syd was getting ready   
for bed. Joanie was in the shower and Syd was brushing her hair.   
"Hey, going to bed?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah, I'm kind of tired. It's been a long day. I can't go to sleep   
because I'm afraid I'll start crying and not be able to stop," Emily said.   
She sat down beside Syd and put her head on Syd's shoulder.   
"I know," Syd said. "Hey, do you want to sleep in here with me and   
Joanie? All the girls in one room."   
"sure, but is there enough room?" Emily asked.   
"Yeah, we can put an air matress down," Syd said.   
"OK, sure," Emily said. "That sounds fine."   
"What sounds fine?" Joanie asked coming into the room, a towel around her   
head.   
"Emily is going to sleep with us in here tonight," Syd said.   
"Cool. We can have a true girl sleep over," Joanie said as she towel   
dried her hair. "I'm just going to dry my hair and get dressed, and then   
we'll be all set." Joanie disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.   
"Thank you so much Syd," Emily said. She gave syd a hug.   
"Anytime kiddo. Hey, it's only your first night here. We have many more   
sleep overs to come."   
Emily smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy.   
  
"You done good Syd," Lynda whispered appearing beside the bed. "I'm very   
proud of you."   
Syd sat up and smiled. "Thanks Mom. Where's Lilly?"   
"Right here," Lilly said. "I wanted to meet my twin."   
"What's going on?" Emily asked sitting up. She gasped at who she saw.   
"Syd, what's going on?"   
"Don't worry Em it's a dream," Syd said. "Emily, this is Lilly, your   
twin."   
Lilly went over and hugged Emily. "Don't worry your parents are safe, and   
they send their love."   
"I've always wanted to meet you. Ever since I found out I had a twin."   
"I'm glad to meet you to," Lilly said. "I'll come visit you in your   
dreams all you want OK?"   
'That would be nice," Emily said. She hugged Lilly again.   
"come Lilly it's time to go," Lynda said. She turned to Syd. "Sleep well   
dear, you'll need it."   
Syd smiled and laid back down, watching as the two disappeared.   
  
Syd awoke with a start and looked over at Emily. She hadn't moved. Syd   
smiled as she closed her eyes, Emily was the best thing that had happened to   
Syd in a long time.   
  
To be continued.   
  
  
  



End file.
